


it wasn't perfect, but it was us

by misplaced_thoughts_and_troubled_ideas



Series: Stay With Me A Little Longer [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/F, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, okay I'm kinda sorry, whoops here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misplaced_thoughts_and_troubled_ideas/pseuds/misplaced_thoughts_and_troubled_ideas
Summary: Tobin finds herself at another college party while Alex has a little different idea of how their night should go.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Alex Morgan
Series: Stay With Me A Little Longer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544818
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	it wasn't perfect, but it was us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flashback from "stay with me a little longer" because people were requesting some Talex. This is basically all smut so like, there's that. I hope y'all are enjoying the series and I'm trying my best to keep updates going regularly. But anyyyywho, hope y'all enjoy!

The room smelled potent of alcohol and mistakes, not that Tobin expected anything different. She had been to parties before; hell she had been to college parties before. But this scene was something entirely different. Abby was throwing a huge party after they had beat Cal, and it seemed that word had gotten out to a few of the other sports teams. Okay. Okay, maybe ALL of the sports teams. Tobin looked around and she saw everywhere from football guys to the- wait a minute they had a fencing team? Tobin shook her head and she took another swig from the red solo cup that had been thrust into her hand by none other than THE Kelley O’Hara who had shouted at her to drink up, and then the feisty brunette had been called to duty as she took her rightful place at the beer pong table.

“Tell me, what’s on that mind of yours?” the raspy voice whispered into her ear. Tobin could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she felt the person behind her exhale. She already knew who it was, but that doesn’t change her inability to keep her cool as she turns around and is met with piercing blue eyes and a knowing smile.

Alex looked good. No- Alex looked like a fucking supermodel. She was wearing her tight black dress that flirted with the bottom of her ass. Tobin knew Alex had worn it on purpose because the last time she had it on Tobin made the mistake of telling her how it was her favorite. And she wished that it was because it brought out Alex’s eyes or because it was attached to a fond memory (technically it being thrown on their dorm floor was attached to many fond memories) but in reality, Tobin was a simple girl. A simple girl that would like to admire all the hard work Alex had been putting in on the squat rack. And really, could you blame her?

But it was her eyes that got Tobin every time, sure Alex had a rocking body, everyone knew that. But when Alex looked at Tobin with pure desire, that’s what shut out all the voices of reason and caused Tobin to always fall for her teammate.

“Oh, you know,” Tobin reached for Alex’s hip and pulled her closer so she could get her lips right next to the striker's ear, “just wondering what we’re going to do for practice.”

Tobin could practically feel Alex’s eyes roll.

“Your mind is always on soccer isn’t it Heath,” Alex tiffed.

Tobin placed her drink down and placed her hand on Alex’s waist, quickly spinning her around so that Alex’s backside was flush with Tobin’s front. She dug her thumbs into her back as her fingers played at her hip bones.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Tobin rasps as she gently nips at Alex’s ear, “I should have been more specific, I wasn’t talking about soccer. I was talking about sex,” she leaves an all too chaste kiss on the back of Alex’s neck and can feel the forward take a sharp breath in.

“To-Tobin, tha-that’s dumb, how are yo-you supposed to practice se-sex,” Alex barely manages to stammer out. She’s trying to keep her cool but is losing it oh so quickly with the way Tobin’s fingers are playing with her waist.

Tobin’s searching for the waistband of Alex’s underwear when she realizes the blue-eyed striker has gone without for tonight. _She should’ve known._ “Oh please Morgan, let’s not pretend like you’re innocent. You seem to be one step ahead of me already,” Tobin slurred as she felt the effects of the alcohol hitting her slightly now.

Alex manages to break free of Tobin’s hold for just long enough to turn around and see the other brunette’s eyes. They weren’t the soft kind eyes she had grown accustomed to seeing on the soccer field and in classes but instead were replaced with black, lust-filled, hyper-focused eyes.

“You know how I hate having lines babe,” Alex sultry voice cooed, “and honestly,” Alex moves closer, which at this point seems impossible to get any closer but she somehow does, “I just thought they’d get in the way.”

And it’s Tobin’s turn to gasp and be caught off guard, she doesn’t have long, however, before she feels Alex’s hand intertwine with her own and is pulling her towards the back door of the overly full house. Tobin mumbling a string of “sorrys” and “excuse mes” as Alex pushes against the drunk athletes that occupy the space. Once they get outside Tobin feels the cold air of the autumn night hit her face immediately followed by Alex pushing her up against the brick wall and her soft lips attaching themselves to Tobin’s neck. Tobin can’t help but let out a moan as Alex’s kisses her neck and Tobin moves her hands to rub up and down Alex’s sides before resting them on her ass and pulling her closer.

“Fuck Alex. You really had to wear my favorite dress, look that good, pull me out here, how am I supposed to behave myself?” her voice has now dropped an octave and is laced with lust.

Alex takes a break from attacking Tobin’s neck to answer the other forward's question.

“Maybe I’m not asking you to behave Heath. Every think of that?” Alex challenges her.

And then everything happens so quickly. Tobin flips the position and suddenly Alex feels the cold of the brick against her shoulders and her hands are being held above her head, pinned. Tobin then hungrily presses her lips against Alex’s, and they’re soft and welcoming but demanding all in the same.

“Don’t move or I stop,” Tobin growls as she starts to suck on Alex’s neck. She moves her fingers so they’re now pushing the fabric that is located on Alex’s right thigh. Alex sucks in as her eyes flutter, wanting nothing more than for Tobin’s fingers to relieve the burning sensation in her core.

“You’re gonna make a mark babe,” Alex exhales, she’s trying not to squirm but Tobin is. Just. So. Hot. She feels vibrations as Tobin chuckles and lets up from the spot on her neck she had been torturing for the last minute or so. The skillful striker looks down at her hand that has now made it to the inside of Alex’s thigh and is only inches away from where Alex wants her the most.

Tobin’s enjoying this, she loves how the girl she has pinned can barely keep her balance, she loves the control she has over her, the power, the wetness that she feels when she starts to play with Alex’s folds. She snakes her left hand behind Alex’s neck and pulls her in for a deep kiss as she slips a single finger into the other striker’s center, swallowing her moan as she does.

“Fuck baby you’re so wet and tight for me, you’re such a good girl,” Tobin moans into her ear. Alex nods her head frantically in agreement, careful not to move too much remembering her earlier promise. She continues to kiss Alex, knowing if she doesn’t Alex won’t be able to contain herself and they’ll be interrupted by someone seeing what all the screaming was about. She’s pumping her once finger in and out of Alex painfully slow, but she wants to make this last, that is until Alex prompts her to do so otherwise.

“Tobin,” Alex gasps, “you better fucking,” another gasp as Tobin’s finger reenters, “fuck me harder.”

“What was that baby? I don’t know if I heard you correctly,” Tobin said playing coy. She could give Alex what she wanted, but it was so much better when she got the princess to beg for it.

“Fuck me, Tobin Heath,” Alex slurred and that’s all the permission Tobin needed, not that she was waiting on it.

Tobin took her second finger and pushed it into her girl as the hand that was once around her neck pulled at Alex’s hair causing the striker to gasp and moan. Tobin pumped into Alex faster and harder before, feeling Alex’s tight walls around her fingers.

“That’s a good girl Alex, so tight for me, letting me fuck you against the wall until you can’t even remember your own name. Isn’t that right baby girl?” Tobin started to whisper in her ear and she continued pumping, making sure the palm of her hand was hitting Alex’s clit. Tobin was shy and quiet when it came to soccer and life. But in the bedroom? She was a talker, and it helped that Alex liked to hear the words that came tumbling out of her mouth whenever they got up to such activities.

Tobin moved her other hand to the blue-eyed striker’s waist as she added a third finger and knew that Alex’s legs wouldn’t be able to support her soon. Sure enough a moment later Alex had a string of profanity mixed with Tobin’s name stumbling out of her lips as her walls tightened around Tobin’s fingers and caused them to still in her.

“Such a good girl for me Alex, such a good girl,” Tobin cooed in her ear and slowly moved her fingers in and out as she helped Alex come down from her high. Alex’s eyes fluttered and she finally let her arms fall from their previous position, wrapping around Tobin and her forehead resting on the girl’s shoulder.

“Fuck Tobin,” Alex exhaled, finally getting her thoughts into somewhat coherence after what had happened.

“I think I already did that babe,” Tobin laughed causing Alex to roll her eyes (because of course, Tobin would be joking in a time like this). Tobin pulled her fingers fully out of Alex and brought them to her lips licking them clean. Alex felt the heat return to her core as she watched Tobin, and knew she wasn’t going to last much longer outside of Abby’s house. She looked at Tobin and Tobin raised her eyebrow as if double-checking she was reading Alex correctly.

“Time to leave I’m guessing?” and before the words even fully left Tobin’s lips Alex was already capturing the forward in another kiss. She slipped her tongue across Tobin’s bottom lip and gained access to her mouth where both of their tongues did an oh so familiar dance for dominance. Tobin bit Alex’s lip and pulled her closer to her. Alex reluctantly pulled back for a moment before resting her nuzzling her forehead into Tobin’s neck.

“Take me home Tobs,” Alex breathed out. Tobin smiled and grabbed Alex’s hand as she intertwined their fingers, leading them back in the house just to exit once more out the front door.

//

The walk back to their dorms wasn’t too bad, with the exception that about halfway in Alex got tired of walking in her heels and Tobin just picked her up and carried on her back.

“Gosh someone’s in a hurry to get back to our room,” Alex jabbed as she peppered soft kisses on Tobin’s neck while her arms were wrapped around Tobin ensuring she wouldn’t fall.

“Well no shit Al, have you seen you tonight? You’re lucky we lasted at least an hour at that party before I decided that I needed that dress on the floor instead of on your body. This caused Alex to smile into Tobin’s neck and hold on even tighter as the tan striker went from a brisk walk to a jog. They finally arrived at the dorm when Tobin finally put Alex down and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Tobin felt Alex’s cold hand start playing with the waistband of Tobin’s jeans causing her to take a sharp inhale.

“Easy there tiger, we’re still out in public you know,” Tobin pulled away from her teammate and pulled Alex with her as they ascended the stairs and finally made it back to their room. The door slammed behind them as Alex pushed Tobin against it and pulled the striker in for another kiss.

“Fuck Heath you’re so fucking hot,” Alex began unbuttoning the girl’s jeans, “like seriously you just wear a plain white t-shirt and jeans and you still manage to put everyone in that room to shame.”

“Everyone but you baby, everyone but you,” Tobin mumbled trying to keep her head a little clear and not just only filled with lust.

Alex couldn’t help but laugh as she heard Tobin’s words, “Always the charmer aren’t you Toby.” Alex had managed to pull Tobin’s jeans down to her ankles and motioned for Tobin to step out of them. Tobin happily obliged and waiting patiently to see where the girl took her next.

“You were so good to me Toby,” Alex starts as she moves her hands slowly up Tobin’s muscular and tan legs, “you fucked me so hard outside of that party,” Alex is on her knees now, hands moving up to Tobin’s thighs and looking at her center. Alex pulls her face up to Tobin’s center and runs her tongue over the fabric that’s protecting the most sensitive spot. Tobin moves her hand to knit into Alex’s hair and lets out a loud moan, knowing she doesn’t have to be as quiet as she made Alex be before.

“You’re so wet Toby, is all this for me?” Alex plays with the edges of Tobin’s underwear with her tongue. When she doesn’t hear an answer from Tobin she nips at the softness of her inner-thigh and she can feel the hand in her hair tighten and pull her head back slightly.

“I asked you a question Heath,” Alex let her tone become sharp, letting Tobin know if she wanted this to continue she was going to have to use her words.

“All for you baby, it’s always for you,” Tobin confessed as she pulled Alex by her hair closer to her folds and let her head tilt back so it was resting on the door, “Please Al, please I need you.”

Alex let herself be pulled back to Tobin and slowly inched Tobin’s underwear down her legs so it was sitting at her ankle. Tobin mimicked what she did earlier and step out of her underwear, letting Alex get better access. Alex spread the girl’s legs and settled between them, tilting her head upwards and breathing in Tobin’s arousal. She began to taste Tobin as she ran her tongue over her folds, lapping up the wetness between her legs. Tobin let out a moan of pleasure and Alex once again felt the hold on her head tighten. She moved her tongue more aggressively, letting it slip in and out of Tobin a few times, but not fully giving Tobin what she wanted.

“Alex,” Tobin growled, knowing what the forward was doing, “you already have spent the entire night getting me worked up with your ass swaying side to side in that dress. There’s no reason to tease.”

Alex kept her mouth where it was, not daring to pull away, but laughed and decided that maybe her teammate had a point. She placed one of her hands on the striker’s hipbone and started fucking Tobin with her tongue while her other hand was busy drawing tight circles around Tobin’s clit.

“Fuck Alex you’re so good baby,” Tobin encouraged, knowing it wouldn’t take long for Alex to send her over the edge given how worked up she was. The blue-eyed striker continued to fuck her roommate with her tongue as her fingers never let up with the tight circles.

“FUCK, fuck Alex don’t you dare fucking stop baby, fuck I’m going to come,” Tobin disclosed as Alex finally pushed her over the edge and felt Tobin’s arousal start to gush, lapping it up as it did. 

Tobin took the hand that had been woven in Alex’s hair and pulled her up after a moment, pulling Alex into a passionate kiss while tasting herself onto Alex’s lips. She deepened the kiss when she pushed her tongue into Alex’s mouth knowing that their night was far from over.

“Off,” is the only word Tobin can manage in between fighting for dominance once again with Alex’s tongue.

“What was that Tobs?” Alex pulled away giving an innocent look as if she didn’t just hear what Tobin had requested.

“You heard me, Lex, I said OFF,” Tobin snarled as she started pulling at the zipped of Alex’s dress. She unzipped it all the way and pushed it off of Alex’s body finally to reveal only a black lace bra covering her teammate’s body. Tobin pulled away for a second just taking Alex in piece by piece.

“What are you doing Tobs,” Alex said shyly as she started to blush. Alex knew people thought she was pretty, everyone always told her about how she was beautiful, but she had always had a hard time believing it. But when Tobin looked at her like that, she got especially shy. She couldn’t quite wrap her head around how someone as good looking and talented as Tobin Heath would even give her the time of day.

“Looking at the view Lex, it would be a shame not to take it all in,” Tobin finally ripped her eyes away from the striker’s body only to be met with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She smirks, “Like I knew God made masterpieces but damn,” she looks Alex up and down once more, “I never thought I’d see one in real life.”

“You’re so cheesy Tobin,” Alex flushes and grabs Tobin’s hand to pull her closer and capture her in a kiss.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Tobin fires back and moves her hand to Alex’s bare ass, squeezing it and then lifting Alex. Alex wraps her legs around Tobin and they move towards the bed. Tobin is murmuring loving sayings while she carries Alex, finally setting her on the bed and begins to kiss her collarbone. She spends a good amount of time nipping and then kissing Alex’s collarbone while Alex dug her fingers into Tobin’s back. Tobin moved her hands up and down Alex’s back while slowly moving her lips down to the fabric covering Alex’s breasts. She moves her hand to cover one of Alex’s breasts, massaging it and letting her thumb play with her nipple. Meanwhile, her mouth pays attention to Alex’s other breast, kissing and sucking it even though the fabric was covering it.

“There’s something in the way, Lex,” Tobin grumbles, snapping her Alex’s bra strap, but still not letting up on her teasing.

“Well then do something about it big shot,” Alex fires back, honestly impressed that she’s made it this far still in her bra. She expected Tobin to strip her of it as soon as they had entered their room.

Tobin, needing no extra motivation, quickly unclasped Alex’s bra and took the last bit of clothing that was left on Alex’s body. She feels Alex pulling at her own shirt and decided to rid herself of the remainder of her clothing too. She then wasted no time going back to Alex’s bare breasts swirling her tongue and sucking Alex’s left nipple and her thumb and finger squeezed and twisted Alex’s right. Alex let out a moan and then scooted further back on the bed to where she was laying down. Tobin followed suit getting on top of Alex and kissing her both breasts before moving further down her body with still one hand playing with Alex’s mounds. Tobin peppered kisses around Alex’s most sensitive spot, drawing a string of cuss words from Alex’s lips.

“Tobin if you don’t fuck me right now, I’m going to get started myself,” Alex moved on of her hands down to her fold and started playing with herself. While Tobin’s normal reaction as to push the forward’s hands away and insist Al let her do it, this time Tobin let Alex play with herself for a while. Tobin watched as the striker’s eyes fluttered closed as she entered two fingers into herself. Alex scrunched her face as the fingers traveled inside, but then returned to a state of bliss as she started pumping in and out of herself. Tobin let her continue to do so, kissing her cheeks and forehead, whispering words of encouragement, right up until she knew Alex was about to take herself over the edge.

Tobin quickly grabbed Alex’s wrist as she saw the pace of her fingers quicken and she pulled Alex’s hand away. Alex whimpered at the loss of contact, knowing how close she was.

“Awe baby girl what’s wrong,” Tobin asks, “you didn’t really think I was going to let you finish yourself off now did you?” Alex whimpers once again, shaking her head up and down. “Tsk tsk Lex, you should know better than that by now. I’m a gentleman, I can’t let you finish yourself that’s my job,” and with that Tobin thrusts two fingers back into Alex, using her hips to help push her fingers deeper. She attaches her mouth to Alex’s breast and starts to suck, ensuring she’ll leave something for Alex to remember tonight by. With each thrust, she can feel Alex’s walls slowly tightening around her.

“Baby don’t come until I say okay?” Tobin instructs, repositioning herself and Alex so Tobin can grind down on the other forwards muscular leg as she continues to pound away at Alex’s center.

“T-Toby, I’m-I’m close” Alex barely gets out, being overwhelmed with everything that is happening, knowing she has to wait but is worried that she won’t last for much longer.

“I know baby, I know, just hold on a little longer,” Tobin eases up on Alex as she continues to grind on Alex’s leg, catching herself up with the other striker.

“Tobinnnnnn,” Alex pleads and Tobin picks up the pace of her fingers once more, curling them and hitting the spot she knows Alex loves so much.

“Okay baby, you can come now if you’d like,” Tobin allows and she feels Alex’s walls tighten around her as Alex comes, Tobin shortly after joining her. They lay there for a second, limbs intertwined and sweaty. Completely overwhelmed with bliss. Tobin thinks she could spend the rest of her life like this, just tangled with Alex Morgan. But she knows better than to get her hopes up. Tobin reluctantly removes her fingers from Alex, licking them clean and then going to hold her.

“Fuck babe you’re so good,” Alex says barely above a whisper as the blue-eyed brunette cuddles into Tobin, nuzzling her head into Tobin’s neck and the draping her leg over her.

“No babe that’s all you,” Tobin replies and then looks down to see the forward nodding off. She holds Alex tightly and pulls the covers over both of them. She looks so small, wrapped in Tobin’s arms. The confident, loud, bossy forward that she has gotten to know these past few months is now faded to sleep.

“You’re going to be the death of me Alex Morgan,” Tobin mumbles before falling off to sleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that y'all enjoyed it!! make sure to leave a comment because they make my soul happy and let me know anything y'all wanna see here or over on the main story because I'm totally open for ideas!
> 
> (also go ask me questions or bother me on Tumblr: misplacedthoughtstroubledideas)


End file.
